


Stay

by KumoriYami



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: (Or at least my attempt at it), F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumoriYami/pseuds/KumoriYami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>songfic! she sees him in dreams, and all she wants is for him to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, ever, ever, ever written a songfic. Feedback would be appreciated. Lyrics are from Two Steps from Hell’s Stay featuring Meredith Soltvedt. While the tune is quiet upbeat... so listen to it later and not before reading! listening to the song right now makes me think sad things… all because of Solas. Solavellan... whyyyyyyyy..... It’s sooo sad…. *proceeds to go cry again*

Her eyes catch the dreamer’s from a distance. Tears form in her eyes which cause her to turn away. She had never been so happy. So in love. So heartbroken.

 

 _I like the way your eyes look into mine_  
_I like how it feels when you smile_  
_I like the way you watch me when I walk away_  
_Say you'll stay_

She'd often remember the times they kissed. Haven. Skyhold. Kisses that enraptured her very being. She had been terrified that he'd push her away, but he had remained with her. Ar lath ma, vhenan. Sometimes when she sees him shakes his head in sorrow.

 _I like to feel your breath on my face_  
_I like to swim around in your good grace_  
_I like the way your lips taste_  
_Say you'll stay_

It’s the nature of the Fade to reveal one desires, and while she was never sure if it truly was him, just seeing him granted her some comfort in her solace. She had bound herself to him by choice and he always lingered in her thoughts… yet it was hardly enough to only just see him from afar. Sometimes she’d watch him linger until she woke, other times she would plead her simple wish.

_Say you will stay_  
_Say you will stay_

In simpler times they’d spend hours just talking about magic, spirits, his journeys, though she doubted that they were all from visiting the Fade… frilly Orlesian cakes. Everything and anything. It’d always put a smile on her face to listen to him… and she’d always feel like a little silly girl when he’d insist that she really needed to sleep, with eyes following her slightly pouting figure as she reluctantly agreed and walked away. He would be there for her in dreams and in the morning.

 _I like how I don't expect anything from you/em >_  
_You surprise me daily through and through_  
_I like how you listen to what I say_

When his friend had died, she vowed in her heart to do everything she could to see him smile. Him being happy brought no end of joy for her. It gave her strength she never knew she had. Strength that could be shared between them, regardless of what they faced, and allowed them to stand against the nightmare demons together… and somehow managed to keep Orlais from tearing itself apart. She had danced in his embrace that night.

_Say you'll stay_  
_Say you'll stay_

After she drank from the Well of Sorrows, it was the first time she had seen him angry, but only for a moment. He asked her what she intended to do with the power from the Well, and all she wanted a future that would be better than what the world had given. One where he could always be by her side, and she by his.

 _I like to feel your breath on my face_  
_I like to swim around in your good grace_  
_I like the way your lips taste_

She remembers the betrayal in her heart as she sees him again. The Dread Wolf had taken her, freed her, and abandoned her, yet still she wanted to remain by his side. She truly believed that their love could triumph over everything… but he did not want her to go with him. Ar lasa mala revas. She refused to be free if it meant leaving her vhenan alone.

_Say you'll stay_  
_Say you will stay_

She reaches for him.

_Say you will stay_  
_I like the way your lips taste_

He disappears.


End file.
